


Simply in Love

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding dance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had agreed to let Dan pick out their first dance to surprise him. Why, he didn't know. But as soon as he heard those familiar chords starting it off he fell in love with Dan all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this. It has officially been a year since I joined Archive of Our Own, and I'm celebrating by posting a few things! Check out my profile for some more phan works!

It was June twenty first, the day of Dan and Phil’s wedding. The vows had been said, the rings exchanged, now all that was left to do, was to dance and eat. Dan had insisted on picking out the first song to surprise Phil. Why Phil had agreed at the time, he had no idea.

Dan had probably ‘distracted’ him. He was now nervous that it would be something either hardcore, inappropriate, or both. Basically he was scared that everyone at their wedding would hate them for Dan’s song choice. And also that _he_ would hate Dan for the song choice.

Phil grabbed an ecstatic Dan’s Hand and led him to the dance floor. The DJ announced that it was their first dance, and all eyes turned to them as their song started playing.

 _when your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
_and i can’t sweep you off of your feet_  
_will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Phil turned to Dan immediately recognizing the song. It was their first song. They had gone on their fifth date, and they were still in that clumsy stage. They were at some bar or restaurant that had a dance floor. Phil had stuttered out to Dan “D-do you want to dance?” and for some lucky reason, Dan had accepted.

They had danced so close. They looked into each other’s eyes and that was the moment that will knew he wanted to marry the boy standing in front of him. They had been so young. That was nearly 8 years ago, yet their love had lasted. There wasn’t really much of a ‘honeymoon period’ with them. They went straight into the deep stuff. They went from friends to lovers and that’s really why their love lasted in his opinion

 _cause darling i will be loving you til we’re seventy_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_I'll just fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just want to tell you that I'm_

Dan spun Phil in an extravagant way. They had been taking ballroom dancing for the past few weeks. They weren’t any good but still, if they tried hard enough they could be halfway decent. Phil swears he has a broken toe from one of those lessons. Dan definitely wasn’t light on his feet.

 

In fact he tended to step on Phil’s feet approximately every 0.5 seconds that they were dancing. But looking now at the love of his life, dancing with him at their dream wedding, he thought that the lessons were worth it. They didn’t learn anything, but it was an excuse to spend a shit ton of time practicing together. They practiced to fast songs, jazz, hip hop, _anything_ to try and get it down. Nothing worked.

 _So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

Dan looked so perfect in his tux. It was black--of course-- but he had a white tie; It mirrored Will’s white tux with a black tie. He wasn’t acting sad or existential or even slightly anxious like he usually was. Today he was happy. It wasn’t like he was usually unhappy, it was just that he was never this purely happy. It made Phil borderline gleeful to see Dan like this.

Dan probably thought that Phil was no more happy than usual, but inside his mind he was skipping through rainbow fields. He felt like his heart had been taken from his chest and lifted to the sky. He was so happy. He didn’t get how a person could be this joyful, yet here he was.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

He leaned forward and leaned Dan into a dip. He just loved this boy--man-- so much. They had really grown up together. Maybe that’s what made them such a great couple. They were still forming their worldview when they met. Well, Phil was anyways. They were able to grow and learn together. Best of all, they were friends, and friends in love were unbreakable.

They were the least likely couple though. Sunshine and death, light and dark, the sun and the moon. It was so rare that a couple like them worked out. They were the rarest of memes. Dan was the pepe to his doge. They were like peanut butter and jelly. Meme and tumblr. smol and tol.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_   
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_

 

They were eternal. Or it felt like it anyways when they were in each other’s arms. They were night, they were day. They were simply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Check out my profile for some more Phan!


End file.
